


Forever Found

by Starlight623



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: You're cordially invited to the wedding of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart :-)





	1. Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties

**Author's Note:**

> This is the wedding that I never got to write from "Lost and Found" / "Finally Found." It's better this way because it stands alone anyway.

“So Snart, wedding’s in 1 week,” Ray says, nudging Leonard.  “Getting _cold_ feet?”

“Do those jokes _ever_ get old with you?” Leonard says, trying to hide the growl in his voice.

“Nope!” Ray replies cheerfully.  Annoyingly cheerfully.

“This is the worst bachelor party ever, you know that, Haircut?” Mick says from his jump seat.

“Now, now, Mick.  This isn’t Raymond’s fault entirely.  I told him I didn’t want a raunchy time.”

“Ah, Blondie said no,” Mick says sadly.

“Sara didn’t want us going to a strip club, no.  But I didn’t want to go either.  That’s not my scene, especially now.”

Mick just shakes his head and Leonard is pretty sure he hears him mutter “whipped.”

“But I think I did expect more than just some beers, Raymond.  Our young friend Jax is of age now, isn’t he?  Surely we could have some good stuff.  Even some poker?”

“Well, I was thinking of saving the good stuff for later, but sure, we can have that now.  I did head home on our last leave and got some excellent choices from my house.  As for cards, that’s yours and Sara’s department.”

“Guilty,” Leonard says as he pulls a deck from his jacket pocket.

Mick looks over the alcohol selection.  “Well, maybe now it can be a party!”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in Star City, Sara is attending her bachelorette party, thrown by Laurel.

“You know, this party sucks,” Laurel sighs.

“It’s fine!” Sara replies.  “Leonard and I agreed to no strippers.  And I told you, I just want an old fashioned sleepover.  We’ll do each other’s hair, we’ll watch some old Keanu Reeves movies, we’ll order pizza.  This is what I want!  And if you ordered a stripper, I’ll have to kick his ass.”

“Laurel, you have to give the bride what she wants, even if it’s a little dull,” Thea teases.

Sara sticks her tongue out at Thea.

“I think it’s a great idea!” Felicity says.  “I haven’t been to a slumber party in forever!  And I brought “The Matrix” for our Keanu-athon!”

“Didn’t have to be all Keanu,” Sara says.  “But I won’t tell you no!”  She looks over and sees Lisa sitting of to the side alone.  “Lisa!  Come join the fun!  I’ll let you pick the first movie!”

Lisa smiles.  It’s awkward being surrounded by all these heroes and goody-goodies, considering she’s just getting her life back on track, but Lenny wanted her here and so did Sara.  So, she would make the best of the situation.

“Aaaaand, Oliver sent some selections from his wine cellar for us!” Felicity says, pulling several bottles from a box she carried in.

“I wondered what was in that,” Thea says as she walks over.  “Ooh, Ollie did send some good stuff!  All right, ladies!  _Now_ it’s a party!”

 

Not long after 1am, most of the girls at the slumber party had fallen asleep, quite full of the good liquor.  Sara, however, is almost as sober as ever.

“Lightweights,” she mutters as she gets out her phone and texts Leonard.

_Having fun?_ She asks.

Her phone rings.  _His party must have been bad too_ , she thinks.  “Hello?”

“Nate, Jax and the Professor left long ago.  Haircut and Mick are drunk and still arguing about tuxes.  Happy bachelor party to me.  Never thought I’d wish Allen was here.  How about you?”  he replies.

“Everyone else is passed out.”

“Lightweights.”

“That’s what I said.  I miss you.”

“Same.  Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“No, it got them off our backs for the parties.  Now all we need to do is get married.”

“Now that sounds like a good idea.  I’m looking forward to seeing your dress.”

“Really?”

“And taking it off of you.”

“Ass.”

“You love me anyway.”

“Guilty.”

“Get some sleep, assassin.  You’ll have your hands full with those hungover girls in the morning.”

“Yeah.  I love you, Captain.”

“I love you too, Canary.”

The next morning, Sara begins to rouse her friends.  She considers using a pan and wooden spoon, but instead just nudges them.

“Rise and shine, ladies,” she says softly.  “There’s water and aspirin for all.”

Four groans tell her the friends are finally waking up.

“What happened?” Thea moans.  “Was there a fight last night?  Because I feel like I got knocked out.”

“Oh, you got knocked out all right,” Sara laughs.  “But it was Ollie’s wine that did it, not a supervillain.”

Sara watches with amusement as they take their medicine and wince.

“Did you at least have fun, sis?” Laurel whispers.

“Yeah, I did.  I watched some movies I haven’t seen in forever, I drank some great wine, and Felicity does one hell of a French braid.  Plus, I got to watch you guys get stranger and stranger as the night wore on.”

“Well, I guess that’s a plus,” Lisa says.  She glances at Sara’s hair.  “Wow, Felicity does a braid as good as Lenny!”

“Wha?” the rest of them say.

“Hey, neither of my parents were around to do my hair, so Lenny did it,” Lisa explains.

“Oh, that’s fodder for later,” Sara giggles.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the Waverider, Leonard is anxiously awaiting Sara’s return.  He managed to get Mick and Ray back into their bunks the previous night and now he’s just shuffling the deck of cards as he awaits his fiancée.

When she finally gets back, he leaps off the bed.

“So, that was an adventure,” he drawls.

“You could say that,” she agrees.  “At least it’s over and now we can focus on the important things.”

She puts her arms around his neck and smiles.

“Still willing to marry a mess like me?” he asks.

“I am if you are.”

He kisses her.  “I’m definitely willing.”

His lips begin to trail down her neck.  “And I definitely missed you last night,” he murmurs into her skin.

“Hmmm, me too,” she replies.  “Care to show me how much?”

He scoops her up into his arms and lays her on the bed.

“Anything you want, Sara, anything.”


	2. Wedding Bells

A week later, it’s time for the Lance-Snart wedding that everyone from Team Arrow to Team Flash has been talking about.

Oliver was kind enough to get the Star City Museum for the venue as a wedding gift, though he did caution Leonard that nothing in the building was available as a wedding favor.

In the room set up for the Bride, Sara is sitting patiently as Laurel does her make up.  Behind Laurel, Dinah is crying softly.

“Look at my girls!” she sighs.  “You’re both so beautiful.  And my baby is getting married!”

Laurel rolls her eyes at Sara.  “This will be all day, you know,” she whispers.

“I heard that!” their mother teases.

“It’s fine,” Sara tells them.  “It’s not like I ever expected a wedding day, especially a beautiful one like this!  It was just never on my radar.”

“Well, you deserve it,” Laurel says, passing the brush over Sara’s cheeks one last time.  “You’ve had quite a life… and death… and resurrection… so a beautiful wedding is a must.”

“Now there’s a sentence most brides never hear,” Sara laughs.

Laurel laughs as well.  “All right, let’s get you into the dress.”

Lisa and Laurel help Sara into her gown and Lisa places the crown of flowers on her head.  “Oh my God, Sara.  Lenny isn’t going to know what to do.  You look beautiful!”

Sara sighs.  She really was going to make Leonard’s jaw fall.

 

In the Groom’s room, things are much more tense. 

“We’d look more wedding-like if we had tuxes on,” Ray complains.

“And whose wedding is this?” Leonard growls.

“I understand that.  But Sara has this beautiful gown and the girls are in lovely dresses and what do we look like?  Hobos.”

“I don’t know what kind of hobos you’ve seen, Haircut, but they don’t look like this,” Mick grumbles.

Leonard is quiet, thinking on what Ray said.  Sara would look beautiful (she always did), and they were in a pretty fancy place (even if he didn’t think it suited them), and today would be the only time they would be doing this (if he had anything to say about it).  Hmmm…

“Well, it’s a bit late anyway, ain’t it?” Mick continues.  “Wedding’s in less than an hour.”

“Ah, but there’s where you’re wrong, my good man,” Ray replies with a flourish of his hands and rushes to the corner of the room.  “I just happen to have had tuxes fitted for us, just in case.”

“Boss, I don’t have to wear that, do I?” Mick whines.

“I don’t know, Mick.  Raymond has a point with the whole fancy-shmancy thing.  Perhaps we should match the ladies.”

“Really?!” Mick and Ray ask at the same time.

“Yes, really.  If Sara is going to be the beauty I imagine her to be, maybe I should look the part too.”

“Dammit, Haircut,” Mick sighs.

Leonard looks at the tuxes.  “Raymond, I have to admit, for once, you did something right.”

“Thanks?” Ray replies.

“Don’t get used to it.”

Ray nods his head in reluctant acceptance and happily takes his tux from the hanger.  “Come on, boys!  Let’s do this!”

Leonard merely shakes his head as he begins to change, hoping Sara would like his surprise.

 

Quentin knocks on the door to get Sara.

“Are you ready, baby girl?”

“All set!”

Lisa, Laurel, and Dinah hug Sara and go off to take their places.

“You sure about this, Sara?” Quentin asks as they walk towards the ceremony.

“Daddy!”

“I know, I know.  A father has to make sure!”

“Yes, I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.”

“Then that’s all I want to hear.”

Before she knows it, they’re at the door.  Dinah has been seated, Lisa and Ray are on their way, Laurel and Mick are waiting to go.  Laurel turns and winks at her sister.

“Love you,” she mouths.

Sara can only nod from the emotions welling up.

And then it’s time. 

As they’re walking towards the front, Sara can’t help but notice that Leonard has changed his suit.  And damn, did he look handsome in that tuxedo!

And the look he’s giving her says that he’s definitely captivated by her as well.

When they’ve reached the bridal party, Quentin kisses Sara’s cheek.

“I love you, Sara.  So much.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.  Thank you.”

Quentin shakes Leonard’s hand and joins Dinah in the front row.

As Leonard and Sara walk to Martin, he whispers, “You look amazing.”

“Yeah, you too.  Something you want to tell me?”

“Later.  I think we’re a little busy right now.”

Martin clears his throat and Leonard and Sara snap to attention.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.  I’ve known these two for a few years now and I honestly cannot think of a pair who have gone through as much as these two have to get to their happy ending.  But, proving that love endures all, Sara and Leonard have made it.  And now, as they have written their own vows, I shall ask Sara to go first.”

Sara takes a deep breath, mentally steadying herself to lay all her feelings out for her friends and family to hear.

“Leonard, I have literally been through hell in my life.  And I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve a love like yours, but I’m so grateful for it anyway.  You’ve turned my life upside down and made it right in so many ways.  You make me fly.  You’ve become my confidante, my partner in crime, my best friend and I don’t ever want to know life without you again.  I promise to always be there for you and to always love you.”

Martin coughs to hide the stutter of emotion in his voice.  “Um, Leonard?”

“How am I supposed to follow that?” Leonard jokes.  “Well, Sara, my past isn’t a good one, but you chose to ignore that.  You saw me for what I could be and not who I was.  I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for that.  You’ve thawed every frozen part of me and turned my entire life around.  You’re the only one I want to spend every day and every night with and I promise that for better or for worse, it’s forever.”

Martin steps forward again.  “Yes, well, I believe we need the rings.”

Mick and Laurel hand over the rings they are holding.

“Leonard, do you take Sara to be your lawfully wedded wife?  And do you promise to continue caring for her?”

Leonard smiles, an actual smile beyond his usual smirk.  “I do.”  And he slips the ring onto her finger.

“And Sara, do you take Leonard to be your lawfully wedded husband?  And do you promise to continue caring for him?”

“Yeah, I really do.”  A tear falls as she manages to put the ring on him.  He tenderly wipes it away with a single finger from his other hand.

“Splendid!  Now, by the powers vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride, Mr. Snart.”

“Gladly!” he says as he dips Sara back a bit and kisses her as deeply as their current location would allow.

“Mazel Tov!  Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Leonard and Sara Snart!” Martin announces.

The pair race back down the aisle and share another kiss before all the guests come back to congratulate them.

It’s a small wedding, so the receiving line doesn’t take long.  After some pictures, the reception hall is ready and Jefferson announces the bridal party.

“And now we party, eh, Canary?” Leonard asks as they take their seats.

“Now, we party,” she agrees.

They have a fabulous meal and it’s time for the first dance.

“Care to dance, Leonard?” she asks with a smile in her voice, repeating the question from their first mission.

“This time, I’m not going to say no!” he says as he follows her to the dance floor.

“Or waste good beer!” Mick calls.

At the opening chords of “Love Will Keep Us Together” by Captain & Tennille, Mick can’t help but smile.  He was the only one there to see the very beginnings of this love in a bar fight.  To see how Sara impressed Leonard from the start and how Sara ate it up.  And as much as it used to annoy him that Blondie seriously invaded his and Leonard’s partnership, he now looks at her as a sister and another partner to their group.  Yeah, she could be irritating, but so could the boss.  They really were a good match.

As “Can’t Fight This Feeling” by REO Speedwagon begins to play, Sara and Leonard don't even notice the song has changed and the bridal party joins them on the floor.

“Having fun, sis?” Laurel asks as she and Mick dance by.

“Mmm-hmm,” Sara replies.

“Yeah, she’s lost for a while,” Laurel says with a smile as Mick spins her under his arm.

“We did it,” Sara says, staring deep into Leonard’s eyes.

“I can’t believe it, but yeah, we did.  And can I just say that you are the most beautiful bride ever?  That dress is amazing.”

“Thanks.  Speaking of our clothes, what happened to no tuxes?”

“Well, Raymond made a convincing argument to step up our wardrobe.  Plus, I wanted to see your face when you saw it.”

“Definitely surprised me!  And you _definitely_ look good in it.  Might have to make more formal events if you’re always going to look like that,” she says with a smirk.

“Yeah, let’s see how that goes,” he replies as the song ends and he dips her again with a bit of a flourish.

“Show off,” she says.

He only replies with mischief in his eyes and a waggle to his brows.

Another song passes before the couple returns to the reception.  Mostly because Leonard sees Lisa dancing with Cisco and runs off to chase him away.

“What the hell, Ramon!  I said the whole room apart!”

As the night goes on, the typical wedding events pass.  They feed each other cake (later they would remember that those bites were the only bites of their cake they would get), Sara dances with Quentin, and the bouquet and garter are tossed (caught by Lisa and Cisco, despite everything Leonard did to prevent it).

Sara and Leonard are sharing one last dance before the reception starts to wrap up.

“So, was today everything you expected?” he asks.

“No, not really,” she replies, quickly finishing that thought as Leonard’s face falls.  “That’s not what I mean!  What I mean is that it’s nothing that I originally expected.  If you were to ask me even 5 years ago what my wedding would look like, I would have said, ‘Probably the justice of the peace.’  It just made sense for my life.  At best some quickie chapel in Vegas.  But look at us!  In a gown and a tux.  We look like a real bride and groom.”

“Hey, even badasses can clean up nice once in a while.  You ready for forever?”

“Yep.  Ready to spend it all with you.  Though, we do live on a time ship.  Forever is kinda relative now.”

“Semantics,” he scoffs.

“Hey, I’ll take forever anyway I can get it. 

“Might be weird being the old married couple on the ship now.”

“Nah, they already think of us as the Mom and Dad.  Nothing will change.  Though, I wonder if Gideon will start calling me Mrs. Snart now.”

“God, I hope not.  How awful.”

“Hey, I don’t mind it!”

“Come on!  It’s 2017, I can become Mr. Lance, right?”

“Leonard, we’re not your parents.  I’m always going to be your wife.  Nothing wrong with that.”

“You might be crazier than I thought, assassin.”

“Says the man who calls his wife ‘assassin.’”

“Says the woman who calls her husband ‘crook.’”

“You started that.”

“Whatever.”

Just then, Jefferson interrupts their conversation.  “If we can finally break the bride and groom apart, it’s time to end this party.”

“I guess forever starts now, eh, Captain?” Sara asks.

“Forever started a while ago, Canary.”

Jefferson clears his throat.

“Patience, Jefferson!” Leonard calls.

“Hey, it’s not me they’re gonna charge if we leave here too late,” Jax replies.

“Put it on Queen’s tab!” Leonard says, without taking his eyes off his wife.

Sara laughs, especially when she hears Oliver’s protest.

“Let’s get out of here, Sara.  Time for our honeymoon.”

“I thought you’d never ask!”

Leonard scoops up his bride and runs out towards forever.


End file.
